elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Septim (Oblivion)
|Base ID = }} Emperor Martin Septim, also known as Brother Martin or simply Martin, is the illegitimate son of Emperor Uriel Septim VII, and is the last Emperor and member of the Septim Dynasty. Interactions Find the Heir Find Martin, Uriel Septim VII's last heir, in the Chapel of Akatosh in Kvatch. Breaking the Siege of Kvatch Assist in defeating the Daedra invading Kvatch, so that Martin will agree to come with the Hero to the Weynon Priory. Weynon Priory Escort Martin back to the Weynon Priory, and protect Jauffre from the attacking Mythic Dawn Agents. Meet them at Cloud Ruler Temple. Dagon Shrine Go to Lake Arrius Caverns, infiltrate the Mythic Dawn and take the Mysterium Xarxes. Return it to Martin. Spies Captain Steffan has noticed a group of Mythic Dawn Agents spying on Cloud Ruler Temple, and sends the Hero to eliminate them before they become a threat to Martin. After killing Jearl in her house and reading Jearl's Orders, the Hero must kill the other spies near the Rune Stone southeast of Bruma. Blood of the Daedra Locate a Daedric Artifact for Martin to destroy, so that the Hero can gain access to Paradise. Blood of the Divines Retrieve the Armor of Tiber Septim from Sancre Tor and bring it to Martin, in order for him to extract the original Septim Emperor's blood. Miscarcand Retrieve a Great Welkynd Stone, the third ingredient Martin requires, from Miscarcand. Defense of Bruma After Martin and Jauffre are finished speaking, escort them and Baurus to the Great Chapel of Talos in Bruma. After the Oblivion Gates open, make sure to keep Martin alive until the Hero can enter the Great Gate. If Martin dies, the main questline cannot be completed. Great Gate Mehrunes Dagon has opened three lesser gates outside Bruma and is opening a Great Gate, like the one that destroyed Kvatch. The Hero must stop the Daedric Siege Crawler from exiting the gate. Paradise All four of the necessary items have been collected, and Martin opens the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise, Gaiar Alata. Light the Dragonfires After escorting Martin to the Temple of the One, Mehrunes Dagon will invade the Imperial City. Due to the crisis threatening all of Tamriel and Nirn, Martin bids the Hero farewell before smashing the Amulet of Kings. An avatar of Akatosh appears and fuses with Martin, which then battles Mehrunes Dagon firsthand. History Early life Martin was born an illegitimate child to Uriel Septim VII and an unknown mistress. Uriel could not raise the child, and trusted Jauffre with spiriting him away as an infant. Uriel still asked Jauffre for updates on Martin's whereabouts, but never met with the boy anytime after he was given up. Martin was unaware of any of this for most of his life. In his youth, he grew up believing that his father was a farmer and his mother had died giving birth to him. Early on in his life, he discovered the seductiveness of Daedric magic, practicing it and using it on a daily basis. Martin joined the Daedric Cult of Sanguine. During that time, Martin briefly came into possession of the Sanguine Rose. Martin notes that he and his friends got in over their heads and some of his friends died in a disastrous accident. Later, a priest managed to convert Martin to the worship of the Nine Divines. He became a priest at the Chapel of Akatosh in Kvatch. Oblivion Crisis Following the death of his father and half-brothers by Mythic Dawn assassins, Martin is the only remaining Septim. Unaware that he is the sole remaining heir to the Septim throne, Martin is sought out by the Hero of Kvatch. Upon being found and informed of his true heritage, he helps to end the Daedra invasion of the mortal world. Soon after Martin's discovery, the Amulet of Kings is stolen by members of the Mythic Dawn, a Daedra cult based within Cyrodiil, who were also responsible for the invasion. To safeguard Martin, Jauffre, grandmaster of the Blades, takes him to the fortress of the Blades, known as Cloud Ruler Temple, where he also offers to make the Hero of Kvatch a member of the Blades. A failed attempt by the Hero to recover the Amulet of Kings from Mankar Camoran yields the Mysterium Xarxes, the holy book of the Mythic Dawn cult and a tome of massive dark power. However, it is slow, painstaking work, taking much research. Eventually, Martin determines that the book could be used to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise and that four other items are needed to do this. These include any Daedric artifact, the blood of one of the Nine Divines (obtained from the armor of Tiber Septim, in which he had fought and bled before his Apotheosis), a Great Welkynd Stone, and a Great Sigil Stone. The Hero obtains the first three objects on his own but the last may be obtained only by allowing the Mythic Dawn to open a Great Gate (which requires three minor Oblivion gates to open) outside of Bruma. This could potentially cause the destruction of Bruma. Martin dons the armor of Tiber Septim and leads a Defense of Bruma, deliberately allowing the opening of the gate and buying the Hero time to secure the stone. The four objects in hand, Martin binds himself temporarily to the Xarxes and opens a portal to Paradise. The Hero of Kvatch enters, kills Camoran, and returns with the Amulet of Kings, presenting it to Martin. During this raid, Martin sends the Blade Baurus to the Imperial Palace to formally present his claim to the throne to Chancellor Ocato of Firsthold, who, with the Elder Council, considers and accepts the claim. Arriving at the Imperial Palace with the Hero and Jauffre, Martin is about to be formally recognized as Emperor by Ocato when a massive Daedric invasion erupts within the Imperial City. Martin, Ocato, the Hero, the Blades, and numerous Imperial Guards fight their way to the Temple of the One District to relight the Dragonfires. However, they are too late; Mehrunes Dagon himself has entered Tamriel. Lighting the Dragonfires is pointless, as they had merely maintained the barriers between Mundus and Oblivion. A despairing Martin turns to the Hero and a brief conversation ensues, during which the Hero asks, "What about the Amulet of Kings?" Martin is inspired by the question and orders the champion to lead him to the Temple. Upon their arrival, the Hero and Martin bid each other farewell. Martin then shatters the Amulet of Kings, binding his blood with that of the kings and gods held within the central gem of the amulet, in order to become the avatar of Akatosh; he takes the form of a giant dragon wreathed in flame. Dagon smashes the Temple Dome as Martin transforms. The Dragon then destroys Mehrunes Dagon's physical body, banishing him back to the Wastes of Oblivion, but not without sustaining a mortal wound itself. After the fight ends, the Dragon arches its neck, roars into the sky and is petrified, becoming a statue. Soon after this event, Ocato of Firsthold states that Martin would be remembered as the last and greatest Septim, and goes on to say that Martin would have been a great Emperor. As Martin died childless, like all of his brothers, the Line of the Septims is completely defunct. The nature of Martin's sacrifice ensures that an Emperor is no longer necessary to maintain the barriers between the worlds; however, the fate of Martin himself remains unknown. With Martin dead and the Septim line ended, the Third Era ends but a new one dawns. As the Septims were the Dragonborn line of Emperors, the ending of this bloodline fulfills the prophecy of the Elder Scrolls that foretells the return of Alduin, and the coming of the Last Dragonborn which continues in the events of . Personality and characteristics Martin was humble, softly spoken and compassionate. Although at first he appeared to be somewhat slightly meek, or at least not someone one would usually pay attention to, Martin possessed a strong will and steely resolve. Although (understandably) untrusting of the Hero at first, he soon warms up, and proves to be warm and courteous, while making an effort to treat everyone equally, even as his claim as Emperor becomes stronger and his position more stable throughout the events of the story. Martin also possesses a very strong mind, and is exceptionally intelligent; he reads almost constantly when he can, and manages to open a portal to Paradise where others could not. Furthermore, Martin is extremely brave; he does not hesitate to bind himself to the portal to Paradise, and leads the Defense of Bruma with little to no hesitation, despite the fact he has never fought a battle before. Perhaps Martin's greatest weakness is his insecurity. It plagues him during the game, the idea that he might not be good enough, undermining his work, and his past haunts him, adding to the slightly cold, reserved air he occasionally keeps around himself as protection. But Martin also possesses wisdom to learn from his mistakes, and ensure they do not happen again. Finally, Martin has superb combat abilities. He can wield impressive magic, and on several occasions demonstrates a natural proficiency with a dagger and a sword, no doubt a trait passed down from Tiber Septim himself, and somewhat prominent in the Septim bloodline. Dialogue Conversations Cloud Ruler Temple Cyrus: "Grandmaster, is this ... ?" Jauffre: "Yes, Cyrus. This is the Emperor's son. Martin Septim." Cyrus: "My lord! Welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple! We have not had the honor of an Emperor's visit in in many years!" Martin: "Ah, well, thank you! The honor is mine." Jauffre: "Come. Your Blades are waiting to greet you." Hailing Martin Septim Jauffre: "Blades! Dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch. The Empire is in chaos. But there is yet hope. Here is Martin Septim, true son of Uriel Septim!" Belisarius: "Hail, Dragonborn! Hail Martin Septim! Hail!" Captain Steffan: "Hail, Dragonborn! Hail Martin Septim! Hail!" Caroline: "Hail, Dragonborn! Hail Martin Septim! Hail!" Cyrus: "Hail, Dragonborn! Hail Martin Septim! Hail!" Jena: "Hail, Dragonborn! Hail Martin Septim! Hail!" Roliand: "Hail, Dragonborn! Hail Martin Septim! Hail!" Jauffre: "Your Highness. The Blades are at your command. You will be safe here until you can take up your throne." Martin: "Jauffre. All of you. I know you all expect me to be Emperor. I'll do my best. But this is all new to me. I'm not used to giving speeches. But I wanted you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days. That's it. Thank you." Jauffre: "Well, then. Thank you, Martin. We'd all best get back to our duties, eh, Captain?" Defense of Bruma Jauffre: "With all due respect, sire, there must be another way. The risk is too great!" Martin Septim: "I know the risk. I was at Kvatch. But there is no other way. We have no choice." Jauffre: "The Countess will never agree to it..." Martin Septim: "She will. She must." Jauffre: "Very well. The Blades are, as always, at your disposal." The Great Sigil Stone Countess Narina Carvain: "Your Highness? I am Narina Carvain, Countess of Bruma, at your service." Martin Septim: "There is no need for any formality at this time. I am not Emperor yet. And I am quite new to this notion of being heir to the throne. Thank you for coming. I know I am asking for a great deal of trust. But this is the only way. I would not suggest it otherwise." Countess Narina Carvain: "Your champion has already explained the situation to me. I have agreed to it. We will not win this war through caution." Martin Septim: "You have a rare gift, to know when desperation is the path of wisdom. I will do everything in my power to defend your city, my Lady." Countess Narina Carvain: "If Bruma falls, the Empire falls with us. So be it." The Great Gate Martin Septim: "Soldiers of Cyrodiil! The Empire will stand or fall by what we do here today! Will we let the daedra do to Bruma what they did to Kvatch? Will we let them burn our homes? We will let them kill our families? No! We make our stand here, today, for the whole of Cyrodiil! We must hold fast until the Hero of Kvatch can destroy their Great Gate. We must kill whatever comes out of that gate! Soldiers of Cyrodiil! Do you stand with me?" Chorrol Soldier: "For Chorrol!" Cheydinhal Soldier: "For Cheydinhal!" Anvil Soldier: "For Anvil!" Skingrad Soldier: "Skingrad!" Bruma Soldier: "For Bruma!" Kvatch Soldier: "Remember Kvatch!" Leyawiin Soldier: "Leyawiin!" Arrival in the Capital Baurus: "Sire, Chancellor Ocato is expecting you. He had word of your arrival in the capital." Martin Septim: "Very well. Let's finish this." Battle of the Imperial City Ocato: "Martin Septim, on behalf of the Elder Council, I accept your claim to the Imperial Throne. We should arrange the coronation ceremony as soon as ..." Imperial Legion Messenger: "Chancellor Ocato! Chancellor Ocato!" Imperial Legion Messenger: "Chancellor Ocato! The city is under attack! Oblivion Gates have opened, and daedra are inside the walls! The guard is overwhelmed!" Ocato: "Courage, soldier. We have an Emperor again. Your Highness, what are your orders? Shall the Guard fall back to the Palace?" Martin Septim: "No. If we let ourselves get besieged in the Palace we're doomed. We must get to the Temple of the One immediately." Ocato: "As you command, sire. Guards! Form up and protect the Emperor! To the Temple of the One!" Imperial Legion Compound Imperial Legion Captain: "The Palace is cut off, sire. We were the last to make it through from the Legion Compound. My men and I are at your disposal. What are your orders?" Martin Septim: "I need to get to the Temple of the One. It's our only chance to stop Mehrunes Dagon." Imperial Legion Captain: "Yes sir! Let's move out!" Outro of Oblivion Upon completion of 's main questline, Martin will say the following in its outro: "The Amulet is shattered. Dagon is defeated." "With the Dragon's blood, and the Amulet of Kings, we have sealed the Gates of Oblivion, forever." "The last of the Septims passes now into history. I go gladly, for I know my sacrifice is not in vain." "I take my place with my father, and my father's fathers. The Third Age has ended and a new age dawns." "When the next Elder Scroll is written, you shall be its scribe." "The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire, these things now belong to you." Gallery Martin Septim Monk.png|Martin in his priest robes. Martin Septim.png|Martin in armor. Martin Septim Full Gear.png|Martin in full gear by the Great Oblivion Gate. Quotes Trivia *While Martin's mother is unknown, Caius Cosades suspected that it was a girl named Gemile.Caius Cosades' Visit to Uriel VII's Tomb *Martin is voiced by Sean Bean (in conjunction with Blindlight studios). He also played Boromir in The Lord of The Rings film trilogy and Lord Eddard Stark in HBO series Game of Thrones. Interestingly, Martin falls in along with many other characters that Sean Bean has portrayed, due to the fact that they are killed during a climactic scene; most notable of these are Boromir in The Fellowship of the Ring, Alec Trevelyan in GoldenEye, and Eddard Stark in Game of Thrones. *When he is first met in Kvatch, his name is shown as "Brother Martin." When he is brought to Cloud Ruler Temple, he is referred to as "Martin." After returning from Paradise at the end of the Main Quest, he is referred to as "Martin Septim." *In Skyrim, the Thalmor claim they ended the Oblivion Crisis within the Aldmeri Dominion. A reason for this is that the Thalmor made this claim to the people of the Summerset Isles after the Oblivion Crisis ended in order to gain the favor of the desperate people.Rising Threat, Vol. III *During the quest "The Mind of Madness," Sheogorath says he considers Martin Septim one of, if not the, greatest Septim that has ever ruled. Although he says the only reason for that being Martin turned into a Dragon God, which was "hardly sporting." This could also be attributed to the long-standing theory that Sheogorath is, in fact, the Hero of Kvatch, and is speaking from his perspective during the Oblivion Crisis. *Martin's inventory, weapons and clothing change dramatically throughout the questline. When the Hero meets him in Kvatch, he wears a Grey Robe and Buckled Shoes and wields a Dagger of Sparks. After returning from Miscarcand with the Great Welkynd Stone, he wields a Silver Longsword of Frost and is clad in Emperor's Armor. And upon triumphing over Mankar Camoran in Paradise, he will be wearing the Emperor's Robe and Emperor's Shoes. Bugs *If the Hero of Kvatch already has the Great Welkynd Stone in their possession when Martin gives them the quest to retrieve it, and does not go to Miscarcand, Martin will not change into the Emperor's armor, but rather only put the helmet on, keeping his robes and shoes. This greatly lessens his capabilities in the following battle and he will almost surely be killed before the Great Gate opens unless the Hero constantly monitors and heals him throughout the battle. *Rarely, when one first meets Martin in Kvatch, his uniquely voiced greeting will be replaced with the generic male Imperial voiced greeting if one goes near but does not speak to him. Appearances * * * * * cs:Martin Septim de:Martin Septim es:Martin Septim fr:Martin Septim pl:Martin Septim ru:Мартин Септим (персонаж)‎ pt:Martin Septim it:Martin Septim Category:Emperors of the Septim Empire Category:Oblivion: Followers Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers Category:Oblivion: Kvatch Characters Category:Royalty Category:Septim Bloodline